


Strip It Down

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Destiel Country [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Broken Up, Castiel and Dean kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Love, Loving each other, Luke Bryan - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Surrogacy, come back together, strip it down, taking their time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Dean and Castiel broke up. Cas left without saying goodbye to chase a dream in the big city, Dean stayed in Lawrence; they had wanted different things. What happens when Castiel comes back and they share an evening of passion? Will Castiel stay with Dean or ask him to leave? Will Dean ask Cas to stay with him or let him leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip It Down

_Let it fade to black_

_Let me run my fingers down your back_

_Lets whisper, let’s don’t talk_

_Baby, leave my T-shirt in the hall_

"Dean wait, my shirt"-"Just leave it", Dean cut Castiel off. He was pressing Castiel up against the wall near the stairs again, their lips colliding in an all too familiar kiss. Castiel's hands ran themselves through Dean's hair; Dean was possessive, passionate, heat coiled tightly. Dean ran his fingers down Castiel's back, causing him to arch against Dean. Their teeth hit against each other as they familiarised themselves with each other's bodies' again.

"Dean", Castiel said softly. Dean pulled back and smiled, nuzzling against his cheek.

_Like a needle finds a groove,_

_Baby, we’ll remember what to do_

_To drown out every distraction,_

_It’s time we made it happen_

Dean picked Castiel up as his strong, runner's legs wrapped around Dean's hips. Dean carried Cas into their old shared room. Dean placed Castiel onto the bed, their lips connecting once more. Castiel moaned softly into Dean's mouth as Dean hovered above him. Dean pulled back to admire the mussed up dark hair, the big blue eyes and the red, kiss-swollen lips.

"Dean", Castiel murmured again. Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's in a tender gesture. He was breathing heavily, their breaths mingling with each others.

"I'm here, baby...I'm here", he said quietly. Castiel's legs tightened around Dean's hips as he pushed his own up to grind their clothed erections together earning deep groans from both men. Dean started pressing kisses along Castiel's temple and jaw, sucking a soft mark on his neck.

_Strip it down,_

_strip it down_

_Back to you and me like it used to be_

_When it was an old back road with an old school beat_

_Cowboy boots by your little bare feet_

A soft moan left Castiel's lips, his pupils dilating further as he looked up at the older, simpler man. Dean and Cas were country boys' at heart, Castiel never should have left Lawrence, left Dean to chase some stupid dream in the city. He gripped Dean's shoulders, digging his fingers into the tanned skin. Dean rocked his hips' against Castiel's, another sound leaving his lips.

_Let it out,_

_tell me right now_

_Everything I need in them white cotton sheets_

_Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat_

_Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans_

_We both know that we lost it somehow_

_Let’s get it found_

_Strip it down, down, down_

Dean helped Castiel pull down his pants and Castiel paused as he heard Dean's cellphone ring. Castiel sat up.

"Dean, your phone", he said before Dean leaned down to give him a soft kiss. Dean had let his phone get in the way of their relationship too many times. He reached for his phone and turned it off, setting it on the bedside table. They helped each other out of their jeans and Dean was pleased to find Castiel was bare after that.

_I wanna drop this cell phone now_

_And let it shatter on the ground_

_They ain’t holdin’ nothin’ these two hands_

_Until they’re holding you again_

As their lips met in another tender kiss, Castiel's fingers threaded themselves in Dean's hair keeping their mouths together as their tongues danced gently together. Dean's hand ran down Castiel's runner's body as Castiel arched up to his touch, a low moan leaving his lips to enter Dean's mouth. Castiel's hands traveled down to Dean's hips, pushing his boxers off.

"Dean, please", he pleaded. Dean hummed before pressing his forehead to Castiel's quickly.

"Angel, wait, good things come to those who wait", he said gently before he leaned over and reached into the bedside table, pulling the lube from it and popped open the lid.

_Oh, strip it down,_

_strip it down_

_Back to you and me like it used to be_

_When it was an old back road with an old school beat_

_Cowboy boots by your little bare feet_

As Dean took his time opening Castiel up, memorising the sounds he had started to forget, Castiel's hands fisted the sheets as Dean's fingers brushed against his prostate. Dean let out a groan at how tight and hot Castiel was. It made Dean wonder if Castiel had had any partners during their time apart. Dean could remember the stupid fight they had, the awful things that were said-none of that mattered now because since Dean had Castiel back in his bed he was determined to never let him go again. Castiel arched as a moan that bordered on the obscene left his lips.

"Damn it Dean if you don't-O-Oh!" Castiel moaned as Dean slid into him with a grunt, for a brief moment Castiel was worried Dean had forgotten to wear a condom, but Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead to reassure him. Castiel felt his fear melt away, it didn't matter if Dean wasn't wearing one, the last person Castiel had slept with was Dean two years ago he just hoped the same went for Dean. Cas tightened his legs around Dean's hips as Dean started a slow pace, mouthing at Castiel's hands that Cas had cupped on his face.

_Let it out,_

_tell me right now_

_Everything I need in them white cotton sheets_

_Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat_

_Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans_

_We both know that we lost it somehow_

_Let’s get it found_

_Strip it down, down, down_

_Strip it down, down, down_

Memories of their lives together after college came flooding back as Dean sped up the pace, his cock brushing against Castiel's prostate pleasurably; soft moans and mewls left Cas' mouth as he arched up, one hand tight in Dean's hair as the other gripped the sheets. Dean had one hand on his hip, the other hand holding him up near his head. Castiel's nails dragged down Dean's biceps, leaving angry red lines. Dean's hand traveled from his hip to touch Castiel's neglected cock when his hand was swept away.

"I want to come untouched", Castiel murmured. Dean happily obliged as he gripped Castiel's wrists in one hand above his head, continuing to roll and circle his hips, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Castiel keened as he arched his back, gripping Dean's shoulders roughly and arched further as he dug his nails into the meaty part of his shoulders as he came across his stomach. His insides squeezed Dean and Dean let out a guttural groan as he came inside Cas, his vision blacking out for a moment before he pulled out and collapsed next to the blue eyed man. Castiel panted hard, his chest heaving greatly as he looked into the emerald eyes of Dean.

"Can I st"-"Stay with", they spoke at the same time. Dean and Cas looked at each other and Dean let out a soft laugh.

"You first", Dean stated. Castiel hummed as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Can I stay?" He mumbled as his eyes looked down and he tilted his head down. Dean used his index finger to lift Castiel's chin to make him look at Dean.

"Well, I guess...I-I mean, yes. I was going to ask you to stay with me", Dean said quietly as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Castiel's lips. It grew heated as Castiel tugged on Dean's hair, nipping at his lip.

"Cas"-"Dean, I love you", Castiel said quietly. Dean's eyes widened and he started laughing again.

"Cas, stop stealing my thunder", Dean stated. Blue eyes widening, Castiel's lips parted as he looked up at Dean.

_I don’t wanna let you go No, not tonight_

_I just wanna love you so bad, baby So lets close our eyes_

Dean pressed a firmer kiss to his lips before he pulled him close. Dean threaded his fingers through his hair. Castiel leaned into the touch, it felt so natural to him to be in Dean's arms with his back pressed to Dean's chest, wrapped around him protectively, his fingers in Castiel's hair.

"I'm sorry I left", Castiel murmured. Dean paused in touching Castiel.

"I'm sorry I stayed", Dean replied as he tilted Castiel's face to his and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss before he pulled back, his eyes locking with those baby blues he loved so dearly.

"Marry me", he whispered against Castiel's lips. Castiel's eyes widened almost comically as he stared up at the elder Winchester- _marriage?_ Dean had told him plenty of times he wasn't the type to settle down. He also said he wasn't the type to date or have a boyfriend, but Castiel changed all that somehow. Castiel chewed on his lip, he didn't think it was too long of a pause until Dean became restless and tried pulling away. Castiel grabbed his wrist tightly before he fixed Dean with a look that clearly said _'don't fucking try_ '. Dean stopped, his green eyes wide and he relaxed slowly against the sheets, keeping Castiel close to him again.

"I'll marry you...On a few conditions", he murmured. Dean nodded and licked his dry lips.

"Anything, name it. I'll give or do anything for you", he whispered. Castiel smoothed his hand down Dean's hand before turning completely to face Dean, but kept his arms around him.

"I want to live here again...And...."

\---------------------------------

Five years had come and gone, Castiel and Dean were bouncing their two year old son- Meg, an old high school friend of Castiel's had been their surrogate so they could have a baby. Dean turned out to be much suited for fatherhood and marriage; he was doting, loving and he took care of Castiel and Ethan. Castiel admired the silver band on his left hand while he swung back and forth on the porch swing Dean had built as he the warm breeze of this beautiful Kansas summer came over them. Castiel heard the roar of the Impala as Dean came down the dirt road leading to their beautiful farm house, parking just out front. He stepped out of the car and Castiel padded barefoot down the stairs, holding Ethan on his hip. When Castiel leaned forward, Dean met him halfway to press a kiss to his husbands' lips.

"Welcome home, Mr. Winchester", Castiel said as he handed Ethan to his father.

"It feels good to be home, Mr. Winchester", Dean answered as he looked down at their son. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead, making a soft cooing sound up at his father.

"You're home early, did Ellen get him to take a nap?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel gave him a brilliant smile and nodded.

"She did. He really missed you though", he commented. Pulling Castiel closer, Dean pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you. I missed him too...And you", Dean replied quietly. Castiel smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips.

"How was work?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged and took Castiel's hand and led him up the porch, sitting himself on the porch swing. Castiel took his place next to Dean as Dean rocked their son, Ethan was looking up at his father with blue-green eyes, his messy dark brown hair all tufted up on one side.

"It was work, baby. How was work for you?" He asked quietly as their son drifted off in Dean's arms as all three of them rocked back and forth on the swing. Castiel shrugged, and leaned against Dean's shoulder while Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"I bought a few new series that became popular over the last year so the customers would have a better selection of books", he answered. Dean hummed, watching the sky turn colors with his husband was the most relaxing thing in the world with him. They had their son and their own house and soon, Dean was thinking they'd get either a puppy or an old dog-something Ethan could have fun with.

"Hey, baby, I heard our song today", he murmured against Castiel's hair.

_And strip it down, strip it down_

_Back to you and me like it used to be_

_When it was an old back road with an old school beat_

_Cowboy boots by your little bare feet_

Castiel smiled as the memory of that night so many years ago of them coming back to each other and finding this wonderful bliss all over again-together.

_Let it out,_

_tell me right now_

_Everything I need in them white cotton sheets_

_Dirty dance me slow in the summertime heat_

_Feel my belt turn loose from these old blue jeans_

_We both know that we lost it somehow_

_Let’s get it found_

_Strip it down, down, down_

_Strip it down, down, down_

_Strip it down, down, down_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Luke Bryan's "Strip It Down". It's one of my favourites from his new album and it's amazing. All I could think about was Destiel as I heard it.


End file.
